Problème de Molécules
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: En essayant de se sauver de Storybrooke, Jefferson se trouve enchaîné ailleurs. Un univers dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvre de l'extérieur. Si seulement quelqu'un pensait bien à venir le secourir. Jefferson/Emma
1. Genie in the hat

**Disclaimer: Non, je n'ai aucun droit sur OUAT, ni les contes originaux. Peut-être un jour si je rencontre ma marraine fée. ;D**

**Voici une courte fic (je pense écrire un maximum de 5 chapitres, peut-être même moins!) sur ce qui se trame dans mon esprit de shippeuse Mad Swan. Bien entendu, je mélange divers contes et personnages. J'espère que vous aimerez. :D**

* * *

Le télescope avait été rafistolé de façon bancale. Un peu de ruban et beaucoup de frustration.

Il se tenait, tremblotant, à quelques mètres de sa station de travail. Symbole quelconque de sa rencontre avec Emma Swan. Une autre blonde ruinant sa vie en obscurcissant ses pensées.

Elle avait tenté de lui fracasser le crâne d'un coup violent de télescope, mais sa tête avait survécu. Comme toujours. Même l'incision gigantesque d'une hache rose n'avait pu venir à bout de lui.

Il était une mauvaise herbe, il l'avait toujours su.

Depuis ce moment fatidique, il se doutait que d'utiliser sa magie ne serait pas chose facile. Jefferson se voyait mal traverser la ville en entier, chapeau en main, suppliant la Shérif (pour ce que valait ce titre) de toucher son œuvre pour lui permettre de fuir.

Cependant, la venue de la blonde dans son antre avait probablement laissé des traces.

De petites portions d'âme magique à même ses meubles, à même l'air qu'il respirait.

Il se devait d'y croire, sans quoi toutes ces blessures qu'il s'infligeait à force de recommencer le même chapeau n'auraient d'histoire grandiose à raconter. Il poussa un hurlement, balança son labeur à bout de bras contre le mur. L'amas de tissus retrouva des dizaines d'autres, tous délaissés en tas contre la plancher.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'aurore qui se pointait le bout du nez. Jefferson se raidit, sa poitrine soudainement pleine de peurs qui fleurissaient à la vitesse d'un cri d'huitre. Bientôt, le petit cadran de Grace sonnerait. Ses yeux s'ouvriraient et la première vision du matin serait un plafond inconnu. Une voix aiguë l'intimant de manger sa tartine, de se préparer pour l'école, de vivre sans son vrai père... mais elle ne savait pas ça.

Non...

Parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Comme s'il vivait dans un univers parallèle. Comme s'il était un fantôme, quoique l'existence de ces formes d'énergie ne lui était pas entièrement désirable.

Sa main blanche, maigre, tordue... ou pas, se tendit vers le tiroir le plus proche. Il en sortit une nouvelle paire de ciseaux. Il y avait assez de tissus pour concevoir un rideau lui permettant de se couper la respiration, mais Jefferson décida autrement. Il tenterait sa chance une dernière fois.

Un dernier chapeau. Un dernier haut-de-forme. Une dernière tentative d'ouvrir une porte vers un monde meilleur... ou pas. Mais l'Enfer qu'était Storybrooke devait probablement se trouver dans les lieux les moins visités, car qui voudrait s'enfermer dans une ville destinée à pourrir dans l'oubli.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'affaira.

;

8h55. Emma ouvrit les yeux.

Un frisson la parcourut en entier et le visage de Jefferson lui traversa l'esprit. Un flash s'effaçant aussitôt.

Un pressentiment étrange s'installa en son subconscient. Il était parti.

Comment pouvait-elle se l'assurer? Il n'y avait pas de raison, elle le savait, c'est tout.

;

8h56. Jefferson ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'était plus en prison. Plus dans la gigantesque maison pleine de vide. Plus enchaîné à son télescope et ses ciseaux.

Il était libre.

Il se mit à hurler de joie, mi-rire mi-chanson. Tout était doré.

Un lit à baldaquin. Une minuscule fenêtre. Une porte touchant le plafond tant elle s'allongeait. Un riche tapis dont le motif rappelait le médaillon d'un Prince qu'il avait rencontré il y a for longtemps... Et les murs. Couleur or, eux aussi.

La lumière émanant de chaque objet l'entraîna dans une danse ivre. Il était enfin libre.

Grace. Il devrait trouver un moyen de l'amener à lui.

Sa bouche s'amincit en un horizon rose. Il n'avait pas oublié sa fille.

Il avait seulement perdu conscience du fait que leurs mains auraient dû se toucher pour partager le vortex. Voilà tout. Un infime détail.

Le Chapelier accourut vers la porte et il tenta de tirer sur la poignée, mais rien. Rien. Il tira de nouveau. Rien. Tambourina des heures durant, ou quelques secondes, le temps avait quelque chose d'incompréhensible depuis qu'il avait détruit sa montre. Rien, rien, rien.

Il se mit à marcher en rond et vit la fenêtre de nouveau, frappé par cet autre oubli. Courant vers cette sortie de secours, il comprit qu'elle était trop petite pour laisser passer son corps.

Ah, si seulement il avait la clé.

Une image, un souvenir, le chamboula. La clé, les biscuits, grandir, rapetisser, la clé. Wonderland et ses milles devinettes.

Puis, soudainement, un tremblement de terre. Ou une secousse sismique similaire le fit renverser. La tête dans le vide, les mains se débattant. Jefferson n'avait aucun contrôle sur la gravité.

Une fumée dorée implosa à l'intérieur de la pièce et le grand air lui fit face. Il était en pleine mer. Sur un bateau. Le gouffre azure du ciel le gobant en entier. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il vit un homme, barbu, beau pour ce que valait la beauté d'un homme, la tête ornée d'un chapeau à plume. Une main en métal...

« Génie, j'ai droit à mes trois vœux. »

Génie?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il les sentit rouler en tous sens. Du moins, il se sentit comme ça.

Puis, sans parvenir à se contrôler, les mots sortirent de sa langue, gondolant dans les airs, dansant en pirouettes et caressant le nez de cet homme ressemblant en tous points à un pirate.

« Quel sera votre vœu, maître? »

* * *

**Mais où m'en vais-je avec ceci? Oh, vous allez voir! Merci d'avoir lu et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez du tout. :)**


	2. Trop Bleu

Un Génie.

Un Génie.

Un Génie.

Et dire qu'il avait cru ne pouvoir trouver d'Enfer plus déplaisant qu'un manoir vide.

« Génie, comme premier vœu, j'aimerais...

-Tututut. En premier lieu, il vous faudra entendre les règles mon très cher, se surprit à dire Jefferson dont la langue avait pris possession de son cerveau. Je ne peux faire tomber une femme, ou un homme pour que ça importe, en amour avec vous. Je ne peux poser de nouveau de la chair et un cœur battant sur le squelette des décédés. Tout comme je ne peux retirer la capacité de vivre. Je ne peux multiplier vos vœux à l'infini, quel stratège ridicule... Et je ne donne que trois vœux, après ceux-ci ma lampe s'évanouira dans un autre monde où vous ne pourrez plus jamais me trouver. Si mes règles vous enchantent, je vous écoute. »

Pendant que sa bouche divulguait des notions dont il n'avait jamais eu pleinement conscience, le Chapelier se mit à chercher un plan de secours. Il ne pouvait décemment être un Génie. Il n'avait aucune magie.

Rien. Rien. Rien du tout. Du tout.

Il avait tout perdu et maintenant il était enchaîné, au sens littéral, à cet endroit, à cet homme dont le regard océanique le transperçait de rage à l'instant.

Ouch.

« Le seul voeu désirable à mes yeux est de ravoir l'amour que j'ai perdu.

-Règle numéro un, mon ami.

-Génie, tu n'es pas mon ami, cracha le pirate. Elle est morte.

-Règle numéro deux.

-Mon autre souhait est de tuer celui qui a ruiné ma vie.

-Règle numéro trois. »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres attrapa la lampe qui s'était mise à rouler sur la coque du bateau, contemplant le reflet doré que créait le soleil à cette heure de la journée.

« Je me demande combien vaudrait cette lampe si je la revendais au prochain marché que nous croisons sur notre route... Probablement cher. Et l'acheteur ne pourrait savoir que je suis le propriétaire des voeux. Tu serais pris à jamais dans cette prison, Génie.

-J'aimerais pouvoir plier au chantage, mais ma magie ne fonctionne pas ainsi. »

Il balança l'objet au sol, espérant de tout cœur que l'or briserait en mille pièces scintillantes. Mais rien.

Toujours rien. Le pirate semblait tourmenté, presque autant que Jefferson si l'ex-Chapelier plissait les yeux assez longtemps. Mais dès qu'il abaissait les paupières, la couleur bleue le noyait de tout bord tout côté. La nausée le fit tanguer légèrement.

« Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être seul au monde, Génie? Un Capitaine tenant en main la direction du navire, ordonnant à tous de faire comme il sent, mais jamais sans aucun port d'attache. Les trésors, les aventures, tout cela finit par ternir et un jour, on comprend que le bonheur est de ne pas se réveiller seul le matin. De partager les couchers du soleil. De ne pas avoir à s'oublier dans le corps de femmes sans noms et sans visages. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais tué la première fois que je l'ai vu. »

Jefferson, qui combattait fortement l'âme du Génie en lui, leva le doigt en signe d'appui moral.

Il voulait aussi avancer sa propre histoire, ses théories, mais sa langue semblait nouée. Il devrait apprendre à contrôler la portion magique de son corps et la folie du Chapelier d'avant, sans quoi il serait une poupée vide et sans possibilité de sortie.

Peut-être que le «Capitaine» lui laisserait un souhait le laissant s'échapper. Peut-être.

Mieux valait ne pas compter sur la générosité d'un cœur brisé. Il en savait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

« Il a tué l'amour de ma vie, m'a coupé la main et maintenant, maintenant... je navigue en mer avec des crétins qui sont saouls jusqu'à midi. Génie, j'aimerais pouvoir retrouver celui qui m'a détruit. Est-ce possible? »

Soudainement, pour une raison étrange et quelconque, Jefferson vit en son esprit Rumplestiltskin. L'homme avec qui il faisait des _deals_ avant de ne tout perdre à cause d'une sorcière au visage bien défini... Une folle, oui.

Il le vit sous son identité «humaine». Mr. Gold et ses cravates nouées. Mr. Gold et des paiements de loyer. Puis, d'un claquement de doigt qu'il ne put contrôler, le Chapelier slash forcé Génie fit apparaître une petite pousse.

Une graine verte, ressemblant à un mélange de pois et de haricot.

« Votre premier vœu est exaucé, Monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Hook, murmura le pirate en attrapant la graine. Est-ce véritablement un portail? Je ne rêve pas? »

Jefferson ne connaissait que les chapeaux, les miroirs et les portes comme moyens de transport, cette petite pousse l'assomma quelque peu. Il aurait aimé savoir tout sur tout, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

« Il semblerait que ce soit un portail. Vous n'aurez qu'à souhaiter vous rendre à Storybrooke et... »

Soudainement, à la vitesse d'un éclair, le crochet se trouva sous la gorge du Chapelier.

Une lame froide qui le chatouillait tout en l'effrayant, une combinaison assez douloureuse pour son pauvre esprit tourmenté.

« Génie, comment cela es-tu au courant du monstre que je veux tuer? Tu lis les pensées? »

Pas de réponse.

Le vide dans son cerveau, plus de raisonnement. Une théière de pensées trop chaude.

« Réponds où je t'arrache la gorge. La mer est là, à perte de vue, ton corps aura le temps de pourrir complètement avant que quiconque ne te retrouve.

-Lorsque vous avez fait votre vœu de retrouver le tueur, son visage m'est apparu. Je le connaissais, avant d'être pris dans la lampe.

-Génie, tu connaissais donc ce satané crocodile? Il est celui qui t'a enfermé, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas exactement. C'est ma propre erreur de jugement... Mais bon, pas de quoi s'emballer. Rumplestiltskin aimait bien m'offrir de la paille en or comme récompense... et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon arrivée à Storybrooke et mon enfer et la malédiction et Grace et je boirais du thé présentement, mais si ma montre n'est pas beurrée... Est-ce l'heure pour le thé? J'ai faim, je prendrais bien...

-Génie, je ne vais pas hésiter à t'arracher la tête si tu ne la fermes pas.

-Bonne chance, oh ça oui, bonne chance! »

Jefferson avait enfin repris le contrôle sommaire de sa langue et parvenir à parler créait une confusion dans son esprit. Un peu comme un trafic à même ses neurones.

Il soupira, contemplant le bleu qui semblait s'approcher furtivement vers le bateau.

Mais ils étaient, en fait, entourés complètement d'eau. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas y penser. Non.

« D'ailleurs, je sais que je suis pris dans la lampe et c'est où mon corps se trouve réellement, mais où sommes-nous, Monsieur Hook? demanda le Chapelier en haussant les sourcils, cherchant à étaler ses connaissances du social et des sciences, même s'il n'en était rien.

-Le Pays Imaginaire, bien sûr.

-La terre natale du roux qui ne vieillit jamais? »

;

Emma marchait de long en large entre les murs blanc poudré.

Henry avait gobé le dessert de Regina et ne s'était plus réveillé depuis. Foutues pommes.


End file.
